<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So press me down, 'til I scream. If you're the flame, I'm kerosene. by lifeinecstasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459537">So press me down, 'til I scream. If you're the flame, I'm kerosene.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinecstasy/pseuds/lifeinecstasy'>lifeinecstasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luke centric OT4 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Youngblood - 5 Seconds Of Summer (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Dirty Talk, Binge Drinking, Bromance to Romance, Developing Relationship, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional, Emotional Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Excessive Drinking, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, OTP Feels, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Teen Angst, emotional talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinecstasy/pseuds/lifeinecstasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Switching POVs. Drunk!Luke, 2014!Luke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood &amp; Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings &amp; Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings &amp; Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings &amp; Calum Hood &amp; Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford &amp; Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford &amp; Calum Hood, Michael Clifford &amp; Calum Hood &amp; Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford &amp; Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford &amp; Luke Hemmings &amp; Calum Hood, Michael Clifford &amp; Luke Hemmings &amp; Calum Hood &amp; Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luke centric OT4 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So press me down, 'til I scream. If you're the flame, I'm kerosene.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Body Heat" by Selena Gomez</p><p>Enjoy!!!!</p><p>-x-x-x-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Luke's POV)</p><p>"Let's party!"</p><p>No one likes to be woken up by a racket of loud boys scrambling around the room, with piles of clothes being flung across - a flash of leather here, a few strategically revealing rips there. A groan sounded over the din, and judging from the happiness the rest were exuding, the groan came from me. Oh well, at least I had the boys' attention now.</p><p>"Come on Luke, get out of bed you asshole!" Someone climbed onto my back, proceeding to assault it with one, maybe two, very heavy pillows.</p><p>"Ow! That hurts Micheal!" I whined, biting my pillow because Michael was too heavy.</p><p>The pillow stopped, and suddenly he was gazing at me, mouth parted. "Say that again."</p><p>I was beyond perplexed, and quite uncomfortable, trying to flip over with him still on top of me. "What?!" My exasperation must be evident because he slid off willingly : the first of very un-Michael things to do, the second being how he had suddenly grown silent. Strange.</p><p>"Come on Lukey-pie, we're going to partayyyyy!" Calum screamed, swinging his hips to Nickelback.</p><p>"Don't call me that! And turn down the music for lord's sake!" I escaped to the silence of the living room, almost not wanting to leave; but they're my mates, meaning I am obliged to be wherever they are.</p><p>-x-x-Two hours later-x-x-</p><p>(Calum's POV)</p><p>I scoured the room for the umpteenth time. In my stupid party frenzy, I had lost sight of Luke and was now losing my cool looking for him.</p><p>"I can't find Luke!" I bellowed at Michael, his eyes registering my worked up state but not offering reassurance, because it would be false and because he was in no state to pacify.</p><p>"He went to get a drink?" It sounded more like a question, and that did not help. Where was he? More importantly, what had happened to him? Was he passed out somewhere? Taken? Killed?</p><p>You see what I was saying about panicking? This is me in full-blown panic, and it's contagious, just like our fondness for Luke is. Soon, we had three very concerned boys running around for that dick.</p><p>I phoned the driver, even though Luke would never go home without telling us.</p><p>"He didn't go home." I informed Ashton, who didn't seem to be listening, which is rude, because hello one of your best friends is missing and the other one is trying to find him and you ain't helping.</p><p>But before I could give him a piece of my mind... "Fucking hell, that better not be"</p><p>There was the blonde quiff, staggering along to the club across, the one we unanimously declined because it was too expensive (we may be teenage boys but we still value money).</p><p>Luke Hemmings was drunk. Apparently enough to let a stranger drag him away from his mates to a club filled with the likes of the cheap leather-clad arm around his waist.</p><p>"Luke!" I dashed over to him, his head lifting to reveal a derpy smile. You know Luke is way tipsy when he does derpy smile.</p><p>(Ashton's POV)</p><p>"I knew I shouldn't have let him out of my sight!" I said as Calum fell onto Luke, leaving Mr. Leather to me.</p><p>"Ashton! You know Luke hates when you baby him!"</p><p>Ignoring Michael, I glared at the stranger. "I'll take him from here, thank you very much"</p><p>He had a lopsided, drunk smirk, and an even worse drawl. "Wait, you wanna fuck him too?"</p><p>"You..!"</p><p>An arm yanked me back, succeeded by a proficient kick to the guy's nards, and a crumpled jacket on the floor.</p><p>Luke's eyes were fire, which was hilarious, considering they were barely open.</p><p>"Oops, so sorry I ruined your jacket, dickhead I don't even know the name of." Luke spat as he stormed off best as he could on clumsy legs in skin tight jeans.</p><p>The sight probably got Calum chuckling, crow feet gracing his eyes.</p><p>I clutched Luke's waist, not wanting to lose him again. If he was shocked to see us, it was now gone, and he was emanating casual-living-room-conversation vibes.</p><p>"Hey baby!" He shouted.</p><p>"Hey? Are we seriously doing this right now? You are so going to get it mister, what were you thinking? We decided not to-" My voice increased in pitch with every step Luke tugged me to the club, apparently he was still determined to go there. "No you are not going anywhere near that disco!!" We must look hilarious, two guys wrestling in front of a club.</p><p>"But Ashton I wanna go, they have better alcohol!"<br/>
"And how would you know?"</p><p>"I have my sources" He stuck his nose in the air, until Michael was tackling him to the ground with tickles.</p><p>"Okay, okay, Jesus Michael! That guy brought some out for me"</p><p>"Speaking of, who was that guy?" This was Calum, folding his arms beside me, having recovered from the laughing fit.</p><p>(Michael's POV)</p><p>"Random dude, offered me a drink, and free entry."</p><p>"And you just went along with it? What, are you five, Luke? No wonder people treat you like a kid, you are one, in every sense of the word." I sneered. One look at Lukey's face had me convinced that I had gone too far.</p><p>"What the hell Michael?" Ashton's words infuriated me. Why did he always defend Luke? I wasn't the villain here, Ashton didn't need to save Luke, then why couldn't he just shut the hell up for once? He never did!</p><p>Telling him as much naturally did not make him happy.</p><p>"You know what, Michael? Fine. You obviously don't care about Luke. You don't care about me. You can go ahead and fucking leave."</p><p>Now that I wasn't expecting. I didn't want to leave. Hell, I didn't even want to say what I said to Luke, but I was just so pissed that he thought walking out with a random guy was acceptable when he had three boys who loved him in more than a platonic way (though he didn't know as much).</p><p>I wanted to tell him, I wanted to calm Ashton down, and apologize, but "Fucking fine" was all that came out. Ashton's arm was already guiding Luke back to our car, none of them bothering to say goodbye. As my feet walked me away, Calum's defiant expression told me he wasn't going to follow either.</p><p>(Calum's POV)</p><p>So Michael's gone, we're in the car, Luke's puking all over the place and shit ain't getting better.</p><p>"Luke you know you shouldn't have gone with that guy right?"</p><p>"I know, and I'm sorryy" All I needed were those puppy eyes to crush him in a hug, ignoring the stench of puke in the car and the nagging guilt thanks to Michael.</p><p>Then Ashton spoke. "What if something happened to you? Calum was all worked up. I was worried too."</p><p>No one spoke for a while, awaiting the fourth name. We were four - an even number, a team, a squad - it just wasn't the same with three.</p><p>My thoughts were broken by Luke's tiny laugh.</p><p>"You guys are acting like my boyfriends right now." He smiled, then backed up realizing what he had just said. "Not that I want to...I mean, like, I do but, no..actually I - um.."</p><p>"Luke, you're going redder than your shirt. Calm down." Ashton assumed his self-assigned role as father-figure. "Breath with me. That's it. Good."</p><p>Then, as is usually the case with Ashton, he did the least fatherly thing ever.</p><p>"Kiss me."</p><p>I hope it was the alcohol, because it terrifies me that my best friends would kiss each other in full consciousness, and I would find it even slightly appealing; but they were and they looked fucking hot.</p><p>I whined, they were in no hurry to stop by the way Ashton was devouring Luke's lips, and I had a boner.</p><p>"Aw C-dizzle's feeling left out, you want to join the kiss fest?" Ashton smirked, finally letting go of Luke, damn that selfish hoe.</p><p>"Don't make it weird you dick." I reached for Luke, who seemed to have shed all shyness - pushing me into the seat, hands framing my face and lips vehemently sucking mine.</p><p>"Guys, this isn't going to work, we need Michael." Ashton spoke up, killing the mood for me, but not Luke, who kept trying to catch my lips as I frowned at Ashton.</p><p>"Luke, stop." Suddenly he was so shy, you'd think we'd just met. Sliding off my lap, he offered a wane smile, and jumped out the car.</p><p>"Luke, wait up!"</p><p>"I'll get Michael, you make sure he doesn't have sex with the neighbours instead." Ashton said, concern lacing his not-so-serious words.</p><p>I wondered how Ashton would apologize. Knowing Michael, he would have to do it properly or the stubborn boy's never coming home.</p><p>Luke was staring at the lift buttons like they were a complex equation, tilting his head; a head that was anywhere but here.</p><p>"Where do you think we go when we die?"</p><p>"Luke, we're in a lift. We aren't dying." I chuckled, pressing the button for him as he pressed his head onto my shoulder, arms binding around my waist like a koala.</p><p>"I love you Calum" My eyes widened. They say drunk people say the truth (you don't really have much sense left in you to lie now do you), and I wished this was Luke's.</p><p>So I gave myself the permission to carry him, though he did half the work of hoisting himself onto me and wrapping his legs around like he was born to do this. I have to admit, it felt great.</p><p>(Luke's POV)</p><p>I have no idea what's happening, but I like the way the light blinks when I flutter my eyes rapidly; it's like days passing in fast forward. Good morning, good night, good morning, good night. It's pretty.</p><p>Calum's pretty too. He's blocking the light but I don't mind. His face is pleasant, and he's warm. He's on top of me, but I want him inside me. So I tell him. He goes red in the face, and - when he lowers down slightly - hard in the crotch.</p><p>I respond with an erection of my own. Then there's just hands, hands searing over my chest and my thighs and reaching, reaching for my jeans and my socks, and I always imagined I'd have sex with my socks on so I grumbled, but Calum didn't listen to me. This should have upset me more, but I was fully content with braiding my hands into his hair and letting him do whatever he wants to me.</p><p>Calum growled into my ear. "Stop being so cute or I'll eat you."</p><p>I let out a loud moan when his hands reached my boxers, seemed like the alcohol had amplified my voice.</p><p>"Shh Luke people are sleeping." I scowled. It wasn't my fault people were sleeping, or that Calum was on top of me, or that he looked like he could fuck me right now and I would never say no.</p><p>"If you want me to be quiet then stop grinding on me." I ripped his hands off before they could go under the cloth.</p><p>"Aw baby I'm sorry I just, don't want the neighbour's to complain tomorrow. How would you like it if I woke you up at night as soon as you managed to fall asleep?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bad example, Cal. You do that all the time and I never complain." I pouted, and reminded of my plans, pulled his face forward.</p><p>"Oh wow, you really couldn't wait could you?" Ashton shone in the doorway, a shadow dancing behind him; but there were two of them. Two people. Michael had his mouth agape and eyes boring into me.</p><p>"What the hell?" I didn't understand his surprise: I needed someone to fuck me and Cal was hot and we found each other.</p><p>"Can someone explain what the fuck is happening here?"</p><p>"Shh Michael, the neighbour's are sleeping."</p><p>"Oh shut up Luke, I don't give a shit if they're having the snooze of their lives. Why are you both in your boxers? Why is Calum grinding on you? And more than that, why are you letting him?"</p><p>"Because I want to, and because it's none of your business." I was being mean. But Michael was the meanie, so I added, "I'd let you do it too, if you want."</p><p>"I don't know about you, but I don't have to do be told twice." Ashton beamed at Michael before crawling onto the bed to kiss me again. He's a wonderful kisser, even while I can barely feel my lips.</p><p>(III person POV)</p><p>"Oh hell, I don't know what's happening, but I want in too." Michael shook his head and traced Ashton's path to Luke's lips, the older boy having moved to pull down his boxers.</p><p>Calum gave him a glare. "I was here first."</p><p>"I can fuck you, let me fuck him" Ashton said, a cheeky smile on his face and lust in his eyes as Luke groaned onto Michael's lips.</p><p>"No thank you" Calum bent over Luke as soon as Michael pulled away for breath, blocking all access to both the older boys, who made no less of a scene about it.</p><p>"Calum, stop being a dick!"</p><p>"I have a dick," Calum seemed proud of both the fact and the joke, leaning down to insert his lubed fingers into Luke, "and I'm going to put it in you now. Okay?"</p><p>"Oh hell yeah, just," Luke smiled a slightly troubled smile, "please hurry the fuck up, my friend is not okay down there"</p><p>They all laughed at that, Luke was so dirty but so weird when he was drunk. They all loved it, despite teasing him the day after. Especially Michael.</p><p>Ashton settled himself, dick in hand, gaze fixed on his two best friends fucking, with the third whining.</p><p>"Ugh!"</p><p>"I don't need it," Luke squirmed, "hurry hurry."</p><p>Calum just chuckled, taking his sweet time extracting his fingers and pulling the condom on, before lining himself up.</p><p>"Fuck!" Luke definitely informed the entire building that Calum was inside him.</p><p>"You should not get drunk Luke, you're so loud!"</p><p>"Fuck you" Luke spat, face scrunched.</p><p>Michael grinned "Patience grasshopper. I will fuck you after Calum," then his face lit up, "in fact, why wait at all?"</p><p>Ashton gave him a look "No Michael, he's not ready"</p><p>"Oh look at him, he's begging for it" Michael's boxers joined his pants on the floor.</p><p>"Guys I'm right here and I am NOT begging for it." Luke half-moaned, which was hilarious. Calum was still hard at it.</p><p>"Shut up Luke" Michael positioned his back against the headboard and somehow Calum understood his best friend's intentions even in his sex-crazed frenzy.</p><p>"Wha-?" Luke wouldn't have understood even without the alcohol, with it he stood no chance.</p><p>Calum lifted Luke's body as if it were a part of him (which it currently sort of was) and placed it onto Michael's awaiting dick.</p><p>"Oh shit" Luke had never known this feeling. He had only ever fucked before, never been on the receiving end.</p><p>"Guys it hurts!"</p><p>"Oh what happened to 'please fuck me I really need it'?" Michael heaved out, thrusting into Luke from his position.</p><p>"I," Luke gulped, trying to hold back a tear busting out his eye, "did not say that."</p><p>"No for real Luke are you okay?" Ashton looked concerned enough to come stroke Luke's cheek, with the same hand that was just doing the dirty, but Luke couldn't really complain with two dicks inside him.</p><p>"No, I-" Luke groaned, he wanted it to stop aching so he could enjoy himself even more, "Fuck, oh yes Michael that feels so good."</p><p>"Boys, think it's my turn yet?" Ashton asked, clearly frustrated with the sidelines.</p><p>"I'm not a fucking toy."</p><p>"Oh but you are to us." Michael climaxed with a final jolt, making the bed rock and Luke scream in pain and pleasure.</p><p>"Jesus, fucking you is great" were Calum's last words as he collapsed on Luke within a few seconds.</p><p>"Ashton, save me" Luke mumbled when both boys pulled out with relieved laughs. Poor Luke's dick was still throbbing.</p><p>"I'm here, baby" Ashton cradled Luke, touching his dick to the youngest's leaking hole.</p><p>"Traitor" Luke teased, as the eldest began jolting his load in and out, in and out until Luke was begging him to touch his dick.</p><p>"Please" Luke's brows relaxed as he felt a hand on him. Finally.</p><p>Michael's cheeky face appeared, the older boy applying just the right pressure to just the right areas. If drinking was the way to heaven, Luke should get drunk all the time. Maybe next time he wouldn't need to get drunk.</p><p>"I'm coming, Luke" Ashton grunted as if he was the one in pain.</p><p>"Ah!" This had to have been the loudest yelp of the night, and Calum was on him in a second.</p><p>"Will you," the Maori kissed Luke's face mid-moan, "shut up?"</p><p>"No" Luke grinned, his mouth widening more than was possible.</p><p>Michael pulled Luke onto his lap as Ashton exhaled. "You were right Cal, fucking him really is amazing"</p><p>"You guys are shit at compliments" Luke laughed.</p><p>Michael raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Tell me what you think of this, then..."</p><p>The fire in his eyes was so competitive it made Luke laugh.</p><p>"Your eyes are two fucking gems, they're so blue Luke you could see the ocean in them," Obviously Michael was taking this very seriously, "Your little nose is upturned enough to be perfectly boopable" he pressed a kiss to it "and I've wanted to do that since I met you."</p><p>"Your shoulders, they're so broad but you still manage to be a cute little bottom and snuggle into everyone." Calum didn't miss the opportunity to compliment Luke. He always thought the boy didn't appreciate himself enough.</p><p>"Let's not forget the legs," Ashton added like they were discussing band strategy.</p><p>"The fucking sexy legs that get even hotter when you're twisting them on stage." </p><p>Luke averted his eyes or Michael might have seen his soul with that deep gaze.</p><p>Calum smiled. "You're perfect Luke: you've got the humblest personality, the biggest smile -"</p><p>"your humour's shit though" Michael frowned in contemplation, and Luke giggled.</p><p>"Shh, only good things right now mate, your time to shine shall come" Calum whispered to him. As if whispering would make a difference when they could hear each other's hearts beating.</p><p>"You've got the best laugh in the fucking universe..."</p><p>"and a booty like a tonka truck!" Ashton finished for Calum, looking pleased. Calum, not so much.</p><p>Luke was quite sober by now. If time hadn't done its job, this talk certainly had. He felt like crying, hearing the people he had always wanted the approval of say that he was worth it.</p><p>"Aw baby," Ashton kissed Luke's tears, "don't cry."</p><p>"Thank you," Luke sniffed, laughing when his voice cracked "I wasn't expecting that."</p><p>"You should."</p><p>"What's with you today?" Luke trailed his fingers over Michael's face "You're being sappy. Did you drink too?"</p><p>"Not nearly as much as you." Michael Clifford does what he wants. He doesn't answer to anyone, not even Luke.</p><p>Maybe he would later. The youngest was about to fall asleep anyway, which was expected after the eventful night.</p><p>"You think you're so tough, don't you?" Calum whispered, and Luke nodded, "I'd like to think I'm pretty tough."</p><p>"You're pretty, that's for sure." Michael smiled as Luke closed his eyes, incapable of opening them again.</p><p>"How many days do you think he'll be sore for?" Ashton fetched the washcloth, seeing the other two give no indication of doing so in the near future. He wasn't going to let his baby have dried cum all over him in the morning.</p><p>"Three?" Calum brushed hair off Luke's face, the mighty quiff exhausted with standing upright for the day.</p><p>"More." Michael smirked, shifting so Ashton could clean Luke up.</p><p>"Ugh" The youngest whined when the cloth brushed against his hole.</p><p>They all laughed, admiring the beautiful, idiotic, sappy boy who had them all wrapped around his finger and now very well knew it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>The song ref just happened...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>